La fujoshi
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Elsa es la nueva estudiante y es una gran fujoshi, dentro de esa escuela conocera a Hiiccup, un emo y prfecto uke, al igual que a Jack un nerd con facha de seme. Asi es como ella, con ayuda de su hermana Anna, Rachel (Rapunzel) y Nigth (Toothless) lograra juntar a ambos. JackxHipo NigthxElsa AnnaxRachel. Villana de la temporada: Mereddith. ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS
1. Chapter 1

La llegada

Elsa iba caminando alegre por la preparatoria principal de Berck, llevaba unos pantalones azules, zapatos y blusa del mismo color solo que mas claros y su cabellera plata, acababa de mudarse y era su primer día y estaba muy emocionada, tendría nuevos amigos, nuevas materias, nuevos profesores y lo que mas le gustaba... Acosar a parejas gay, Wow ¿Qué? Así es nuestra querida Elsa es fujoshi y de "hueso colorado", llevaba ya 5 años obsesionada con el anime

- "Quiero fanservice"- Pensó la peliblanca y notó que llego al salón y entro

- Oh ¿Tu debes ser Elsa?- Dijo una profesora- Vamos preséntate- Elsa camino hasta el frente del salón

- Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Elsa Roberts y soy de Arendelle, mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí, tengo una hermana menor llamada Anna y soy una fujoshi- Al acabar de decir eso todo el salón solto una gran carcajada que borro la sonrisa que Elsa tenia en su rostro

- ¡Callense!- Grito la maestra- Sientate junto a Hiccup

- Claro- Dijo la peliblanca y se dirigió al lugar donde le indicaron y se sentó- Hola soy Elsa- Dijo sin muchos animos

- Hola yo soy Hiccup- Dijo el chico y Elsa lo empezó a apresriar mejor al chico, tenia cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verde esmeralda, pecas en el rostro y al ver su peinado, vestimenta y actitud dedujo- "Un emo uke"- Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Elsa- Mu-mucho gusto Hiccup-

- Y por la risas no te preocupes, hicieron lo mismo conmigo el año pasado- Dijo Hiccup- Son estúpidos- Hiccup se acomodo en su lugar y así la clase continuo a un ritmo normal, Elsa logro ubicar a los "populares" y vio a un chico de pelo blanco y pensó 3 cosas- "Un seme, nerd y que buen tinte"- Luego hizo una operación mental- "uke + seme = Fanservice"- Elsa abrió los ojos de sorpresa y escucho el timbre de salida

- ¿Quieres un rocorrido por la escuela?- Dijo el castaño

- Cla-claro pero primero debo ir al baño- Dijo la peliblanca y fue al baño y se encerro- Dios mio, un seme nerd, espécimen en peligro de extinción- Analizo a Jack- Luego tengo a un uke emo, difíciles de encontrar además de ser muy desconfiados- La peliblanca se sentó en la taza del baño y puso su cabeza en su mano- ¡Lo tengo! Los juntare a ambos bien ahora debo pedir ayuda, tengo a mi hermana de mi lado, pero me hace falta alguien más- En ese momento una chica de pelo rubio salio de otra cabina

- Hola, soy Rachel y escuche tu plan- Dijo aquella chica de falda rosa y blusa del mismo color

- ¿Qué?- Se limito a decir

- Y te apoyare, mi mejor amigo y yo, el es una gran fundashi-

- Gracias- Dijo Elsa- El plan de Hiccup y aquel otro chico que aun no conozco se pone en marcha-

**CONTIUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Primer Encuentro

Rachel y Elsa salieron del baño en busca de Nigth, según la rubia, Elsa sabría quien es al verlo, caminaron por toda la escuela pero no lo hallaban en ningún lugar

- ¿Dónde podra estar?- Pregunto Rachel- La biblioteca- Se contesto ella misma y tomó a Elsa del brazo y se la llevo a la biblioteca, al verla la peliblanco quedo impactado la biblioteca era un edificio de tres pisos entero

- Morí y vine al cielo- Dijo la oji azul con brillo en los ojos y boca abierta- Es tan linda debo leer todo-

- Calmada Elsa, buscamos a Nigth- La oji verde tomó a Elsa del brazo y lo empezaron a buscar y no lo encontraron- Bien no está en la sección de Filosofia, ni la de ciencias entonces debe estar en... ¡La sección Yaoi!-

- ¿Hay sección yaoi?- Pregunto la peli blanca

- Si Nigth y yo lo propusimos el año pasado, ven sígueme- Las chicas caminaron hasta el último piso y fueron a la parte más oculta del lugar donde vieron una cabellera negro algo larga y Rachel se le acercó en silencio para acercarse a la oreja de Nigth- ¡NIGTH!- Grito la rubia

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- El chico grito y callo al piso- ¿Qué vergas te pasa?- Grito el peli negro y luego miro a Elsa- ¿Quien es ella?- Elsa quedo facinada con la vista, Nigth era un chico atractivo 1.80, pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes tóxico, musculoso, el chico perfecto a la vista de la oji azul

- Es Elsa, es fujoshi- Susurro Elsa

- Wow, pues mucho gusto soy Nigth Pines un gusto- El chico extendió su mano y Elsa correspondio

- Yo soy Elsa Roberts- Contesto Elsa con una sonrisa boba

- Y bien Rachel ¿Para qué me buscaban?- Pregunto Nigth

- Pues ella vio a un uke en tu amigo Hiccup- Nigth abrió los ojos- Y vio a un seme en Jack y ella los quieren juntar-

- A ver si entendí bien, ¿un emo y un nerd? Bueno yo siempre lo troleo con decir que lo quiero violar, pero Jack no lo se Hiccup es mi mejor amigo y pues no se- Nigth dijo

- Oh vamos que no les gustaria ver yaoi en vivo en directo y vaya cuanto yaoi- Dijo Elsa mirando los estantes

- Tienes un buen argumento- Dijo el peli negro- Esta bien ayudare en su plan de juntar a Hiccup y a Jack- Las 2 chicas saltaban de felicidad y el teléfono de Elsa empezó a sonar

_- Alo- Dijo_

_- ¿Adivina que encontré?- Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea_

_- ¿Ahora qué Anna?-_

_- Conseguí "Jonjou romantica" sin censura-_

_- ¿De verdad? Lo veremos cuando llegue a casa, por ahore tengo una importante trabajo_

_- ¿Cuál?-_

_- Conseguir yaoi en vivo en mi escuela- _

_- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Anna al otro de la linea_

_- Bien te veo en casa porque también necesitare tu ayuda bye-_

_- Bye, te la lavas- Elsa colgo_

Rachel, Nigth y Elsa salieron de la biblioteca para buscar a la futura pareja y poder hacer su primer encuentro pero no los encontraban

- Bien Elsa, tu y yo vamos a buscar a Hiccup- Nigth miro a Rachel- Y tu ve por Jack-

- Entendido- Dijeron las chicas y la rubia fue por Jack y Elsa y Nigth se fueron por el lado contrario

**POV Elsa:**

Oh por Ryouma, estoy junto al chico más hermoso del mundo, debo pensar como caerle bien, tengo que coquetearle, ¿Y si no me acepta? Debo ser perseverante así como la Cenicienta, hay no ya empecé a divagar de nuevo mejor veré a Nigth

- Mira ahí esta Hiccup- Me dijo el guapo digo Nigth y vi a Hiccup sentado en una jardinera escribiendo en su cuaderno y fuimos en su dirección

- Hola Hic´- Lindo apodo

- Hola Nigth, hola ehh Elsa ¿Cierto?- Me pregunto Hiccup y yo asentí

- ¿Ya se conocen?- Pregunto Nigth

- Si se sienta junto a mi- Dijo Hiccup y observe que estaba dibujando a un dragón en su cuaderno

- Que lindo dibujo- Dije

- Gracias, es mi pasatiempo favorito- Me dijo

- Por cierto Rachel me dijo que te quería ver fuera de la biblioteca- Dijo Nigth, bien creo que ese es plan

- ¿Qué quiere?- Pregunto Hiccup

- No nos dijo, solo dijo que fueras solo- Diablos que buen plan

- Bien , los veo luego- Hiccup se fue y Nigth saco su celular

_- Rachel wey Hiccup va a la entrada de la biblioteca así que manda a Frost para alla-_

CON RACHEL:

Después de la llamada que Nigth le hizo ella comenzó a idear un plan para llevar a Jack a la biblioteca y al final se le ocurrió algo, fue caminando hacia Jack que leía un libro bajo un árbol

- Oli Jack- Saludo Rachel

- Ho-hola Rachel, ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¿Puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca?- Pregunto la rubia

- Pero la clase empieza en 5 minutos- Dijo Jack viendo su reloj

- Bien- Rachel dijo y tomo a Jack de la oreja y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la biblioteca

- ¡Auch! ¡Rachel duele!- Decia Jack

- Silenciate, vámonos ya- Rachel llego a la entrada de la biblioteca- Tu te quedas aquí esperándome albinito- Dijo la rubia y entro al lugar para mandar un mensaje a Nigth

_Ya llegamos- RC_

_Bien Hiccup ya esta por llegar- NP_

Hiccup estaba por llegar a la biblioteca y antes de llegar observo a Jack fuera de ella y se acerco

- Hola Jack, ¿no haz visto a Rachel por aquí?- Pregunto el castaño

- Eh si acaba de entrar- Contesto Jack y Rachel solo los observaba desde adentro de la biblioteca con el celular en su mano mandando un mensaje a Nigth

_Los objetivos están juntos- RC_

_Entendido vamos en camino- NP_

**POV Rachel:**

Demonios estos idiotas apenas y se dirigieron la palabra, tengo que pensar en algo para juntarlos y tiene que ser rápido para poder llegar temprano a Música* porque sino lo mas seguro es que la profesora nos mande a la fregada y que linda chica*, diablos Rachel "Punzie" Corona concéntrate en el yaoi

**Fin POV Rachel**

**POV Nigth:**

Bien Elsa y yo llegamos y vimos a esta parejita extraña en la entrada de la biblioteca sin hacer nada demonios tengo que pensar en algo ya, pero no puedo concentrarme con Elsa a mi lado es muy linda pero debo concentrarme, esperen, Jack e Hiccup están platicando

**POV Normal:**

- Entonces ¿odias química?- Pregunto Hiccup

- Si, todo el mundo cree que por ser nerd debo amar todas la materias pero sinceramente odio esa materia y también soy bueno en Educación Física, la verdad ni creo ser nerd- Dijo Jack- Ahora que lo recuerdo tu venias con muletas hace un tiempo, ¿Qué te paso?-

- Fue un accidente- Dijo Hiccup

- Vamos dilo, si fue un intento de suicidio no lo ocultes- Solto Jack

- ¿Tu crees que por ser yo toda mi vida debe estar llenad intentos de suicidio?- Hiccup comenzaba a enojarse

- Ehm si-

- Idiota- Dijo Hiccup y se fue del lugar muy enojado, los otros 3 chicos se quedaron viendo la escena con cara de "No mames", Jack suspiro y se fue al salón, cuando se fue Rachel, Elsa y Nigth se juntaron

- La cagó- Dijeron al mismo tiempo


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de empezar olvide poner aclaraciones en el capitulo anterior**

**1.- Asi es en este longfic habrá mucha música**

**2.- Rachel hará yuri yeiiiii**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Anna

Hiccup caminaba furioso por la escuela nadie se le acercaba por miedo a ser golpeados o asesinados por ese chico, detras de el iba Nigth nervioso por su amigo

- Hiccup- El azabache se paró junto a el

- ¿Qué quieres Nigth? Si es yaoi ya sabes que no me gusta- Dijo el castaño

- No es eso, ¿Porqué estas enojado?- Pregunto Nigth fingiendo no saber nada

- Pregúntale al idiota de Overland- Dijo Hiccup y entro al salo de música, todos ya adentro se sentía la tensión en el aire, Jack estaba a un lado del salón y al otro lado se encontraba Hiccup con cara de pocos amigos, Elsa, Nigth y Rachel estaban sentados juntos mirándose

- Hay que pensar en como enmendar las cosas entre estos 2- Dijo Elsa

- Si pero por el momento hay que- Rachel comenzó pero una maestra entro

- Hola chicos seré su nueva profesora de música y me llamo Gloria*- Dijo la profesora que era castaña- bien pasare a unos de ustedes para que me canten una canción a modo de presentación, bien pasa tu- La maestra señalo a Elsa

- Eh claro- La peliblanca fue al centro del salón y comenzó a cantar

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy  
No hay huellas que seguir  
En la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí  
El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior  
Una tempestad que de mí salió

Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver  
Buena chica tú siempre debes ser  
No has de abrir tu corazón  
Pues ya se abrió

Libre soy, libre soy  
No puedo ocultarlo más  
Libre soy, libre soy  
Libertad sin vuelta atrás  
Que mas da, no importa ya  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frío es parte también de mí

Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es  
Y los miedos que me ataban muy lejos los dejé  
Voy a probar que puedo hacer,  
sin limitar mi proceder  
Ni mal ni bien ni obedecer... jamas

Libre soy, libre soy  
El viento me abrazara  
Libre soy, libre soy  
No me verán llorar  
Y firme así me quedo aquí  
Gran tormenta habrá

Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá  
Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá  
Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré  
No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás

Libre soy, libre soy  
Surgiré como el despertar  
Libre soy, libre soy  
Se fue la chica ideal  
Firme así, a la luz del sol  
Gran tormenta habrá  
El frio es parte también de mi

Los demás la miraban con cara de impresión por la gran voz de Elsa y empezaron a aplaudir causando un sonrojo en la chica

- Cantas hermoso querida bien siéntate y ahora pasa tu- Señalo a Jack y este se sonrojó y camino al centro del salón, respiró profundo y comenzó a cantar

Ya puse el mundo en pausa

dibujo sueños sobre ti

Que el cielo espere.

La vida nos rebasa

sembré promesas por aquí

Que el tiempo hiere

Le pediré a la vida

robarte una sonoriza

recuerda lo que el silencio olvida

Mírame otra vez aquí estoy

lo que vez es lo que soy

aquí estoy no me voy

lo que vez es lo que soy

Ay luces en el alma

Que no se pueden apagar

estoy seguro

Y si el dolor espía

mi corazón confía

Sin pausas mientras

la noche avanza

Mírame otra vez aquí estoy

lo que vez es lo que soy

aquí estoy no me voy

lo que vez es lo que soy

Es lo que soy

Mírame otra vez aquí estoy

lo que vez es lo que soy

aquí estoy no me voy

lo que vez es lo que soy

Al igual que con Elsa la clase se le quedo viendo sorprendidos, Elsa miro a Hiccup durante la canción y su expresión era algo así que ella describió "Uke sabroseandose al seme" y eso le dio una idea "Jack + canciones = Lemon bien hard con Hiccup" Elsa abrio los ojos de sorpresa, si Jack le cantaba a Hiccup tal vez avancen en su relación

- Eso es- Susurro y siguió observando a la pareja, debía haber algo para juntarlos y que sean felices ¿pero como? Necesitaría hablar con su hermana lástima que ella esté en otra escuela, pero ella puede saltarse clases, claro eso es lo que debe hacer, traer a su hermana, la clase término y Elsa sacó su celular

_- Bueno- Hablo Anna_

_- Anna requiero tu presciencia ahora mismo- Dijo Elsa_

_- Pero tengo matemáticas y química e inglés- Decía Anna y cada vez lo decía con menos ánimo- Sabes que voy para allá, espérame fuera de la escuela-_

_- Entendido-_

Elsa colgó y se dirigió a hablar con sus amigos

- Chicos creo que se como reconciliar a los chicos- Dijo la oji azul

- ¿Cómo?- Dijeron Rachel y Nigth al mismo tiempo

- Observe la cara de Hiccup cuando Jack canto, fue algo como si estuviera enamorado,así que es como la debilidad de Hiccup- Explico Elsa

- Claro- Comenzo Rachel- Ese es talón de Aquiles de Hiccup que le canten, pero aún así hay que saber como reconciliarlos-

- Y yo se como, vengan conmigo- Los 3 salieron a la entrada de la escuela mientras Elsa buscaba algo con la mirada- ¿Dónde esta?-

- ¿Qué buscas?- Pregunto Nigth

- Ahí esta- Elsa grito y salio de la escuela, los 2 adictos al yaoi miraron a Elsa correr hacia una chica de pelo rojizo-anaranjado

- Hola, ¿para qué me necesitabas?- Pregunto la chica

- ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Nigth

- Oh claro Nigth, Rachel, ella es mi hermana Anna- Elsa presento a su hermana- Anna, ellos son Nigth y Rachel, mis nuevos amigos- Anna los miro y quedo facinada con la vista, era una linda chica de 1. 75, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, sonrisa encantadora y unas lindas pecas en su rostro

- "Perfecto"- Pensó Anna


	4. Chapter 4

**Soy algo torpe y no puse la aclaración del capitulo pasada.**

**1.- Es que escuche una canción de Gloria Trevi cuando escribía y por eso el nombre de la maestra**

**Antes que nada les diré que la pareja de. Nigth y Elsa se llama Nigthelsa, no se burlen de mi falta de creatividad. Otra**** cosa la pareja de Anna y Rachel se llama Annchel, si ustedes tienen mejores ideas díganmelas porfa. Bueno los veo en allá abajo, no se aburran**

* * *

**POV Nigth:**

Desde que la hermana de Elsa llego no a dejado de verme y me incómodo a mi me gusta Elsa, esperen ¿Me gusta Elsa? No la acabo de conocer a mi no me gusta Elsa es mi amiga y sólo eso, pero aún así Anna me incomoda hay no se me esta acerando, sonreí nervioso y oh sorpresa me hizo a un lado para ir con Rachel ¿WTF?

- Hola soy Anna Marie Roberts ¿y tu?- Anna hablo e un tono muy coqueto para mi parecer y tomaba un mechón de pelo y jugaba con el

- Rachel Corona- Contesto Rachel en el mismo tono, ni siquiera yo tenía esperado ver yuri hoy

- Bueno, ya debemosplanear que Jack e Hiccup sean amigos- Dijo Elsa con esa hermosa voz que me cautivo en clase de música, ok debo dejar de hacer eso

- Ni siquiera son amigos y tu ya los quieres juntar- Dijo Anna

- Bueno si platican pero por algo de unas muletas se enojaron- Dijo Elsa y sus ojos cielos, ¡Mierda, Nigth Pines Fury cálmate!

- Ya se- Dijo Rechel- Nigth tu debes contarle a Jack del accidente-

- ¡No!- Dije de forma severa- Nunca voy a volver a tocar ese tema- Dije y entré de nuevo a la escuela ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Rachel que hablé sobre el accidente? Prometi no hablar de eso de nuevo, seguí caminando hasta que de repente choque con alguien- Lo siento- Dijo mientras me levantaba

- No importa- Hay no es el idiota de Frost- Nigth necesito tu ayuda- Wow desde cuando el nerd me pide ayuda

- ¿Para qué?- Le pregunte, espero que no sea tarea porque no la hice

- Para pedirle perdió a Hiccup- Doble Wow, Jack quere pedirle perdón a Hiccup- Necesito saber porque estaba en muletas hace un tiempo- ¡La tenía que cagar!

- No- Dije y empezó a irme pero me detuvo tomándome del brazo- Suéltame Jack- Dije

- No hasta que me digas todo lo que paso- Empezó a aplicar más fuerza en su agarre y me comenzaba a doler- Dilo- Mierda eso duele, tendré que decirle quiera o no todo por Elsa y el yaoi

- Bien pero suéltame- Me solté y respiré profundo- Paso cuando hace unos meses, el yo íbamos caminando por la calle eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, esa vez veníamos de una fiesta, llego la policía y por eso salimos temprano, la calle estaba sola y oscura

_FLASHBACK:_

_- No Nigth no quiero ver yaoi de Death Note- Me decía Hiccup mientras intentaba caminar derecho _

_- Oh vamos una vez que lo veas te va a gustar- Le dije algo mareado pues tomamos mucho en la fiesta _

_- Ya dije que no- Me dijo_

_- Aguafiestas- Caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a la avenida que debemos cruzar para llegar a la calle donde vivimos y como no había autos comenzamos a caminar lento pues yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie, todo iba normal hasta que escuche un carro mire a mi derecha y un auto rojo venía a toda velocidad contra mi e Hiccup que estaba mas adelantado lo vio y corrió hacia mi y el recibió el impacto del carro, el me empujo y no me dañe pero el recubio un fuerte golpe, cuando me levanté lo vi tirado en el piso, inconciente y sangrando de la frente_

_FIN FLASCHBAK:_

- Y yo prometi no hablar de eso porque me sentía culpable- Acabe de relatar lo sucedido

- Wow, nunca crei que eso pasara, fui un idiota debo irme a disculpar- Me dijo y se fue- Cuida bien a mi amigo Jack- Susurre para mi mismo y comencé a caminar

**POV Normal:**

Jack estaba buscando a Hiccup por toda la escuela y lo encontró dibujando debajo de un árbol y Jack aprovecho su habilidad y subió al árbol

- ¿Qué onda?- Jack se colgó de una rama usando sus piernas

- Déjame idiota- Dijo Hiccup

- Perdón- Dijo Jack

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto el castaño confundido

- Perdón yo no quise decir eso, no debí hacerlo se que estuvo mal y quiero ser tu amigo- Hiccup como estaba sentado vio a Jack y observo esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules

- Esta bien, te perdono y si podemos ser amigos- Dijo Hiccup y entonces se oyó un ¡Crack!

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Jack y la rama donde estaba se rompió y el cayo al piso en seco

- Dios Jack ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Hiccup y ayudo a Jack a levantarse

- así estoy bien sólo fue un golpecito- Dijo Jack

- Pero estas sangrando- Dijo Hiccup viendo el hilo de sangre que salía de la frente de Jack

- No es nada- Jack río y miro la cara de Hiccup, se veía preocupado, entonces Jack se centro en los ojos verdes de Hiccup, parecían un bosque frondoso llenos de vida, su cabello era castaño rojizo y revuelto, su hermosa sonrisa y esas pecas adornando su rostro, Jack comenzó a acercarse a Hiccup lentamente y el castaño lo hacía también ssu miradas se juntaron, sus respiraciones chocaban, la distancia era mínima, Hiccup cerró sus ojos y...

POV Elsa:

Genial mi hermana desapareció y Rachel igual ¿ahora que hago? Ahí esta Nigth, se ve muy guapo, me gusta tanto debo pensar como conquistarlo y... Oh por Dios, eso es lo que creo que es Hiccup y Jack se están...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Ehhhhh los deje picados verdad pues el siguiente capitulo es Nigthelsa **


	5. Maratón 1 de 2

**Antes de empezar les digo que hoy subiré 2 capítulos llenos de romance, bueno disfruten**

* * *

Elsa miraba con impresión la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ella, Jack e Hiccup se estaban besando, lo que ella quería hacer se volvió realidad a unos cuantos metros de ella, estaba por gritar pero se tapó la boca y corrió a los baños donde se quito la mano de la boca

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito lo más que pudo, su grito se escucho por toda la escuela así que no sirvió de nada

- ¿Que fue eso?- Se pregunto Nigth quien caminaba por un pasillo de la escuela, se decidió volver a caminar pero unas rosas lo detuvieron y luego un ruido de algo cayéndose llamo su atención y se dirigió a la puerta del armario del conserje, que es donde la abrió y se topó con una escena conprometedora, Anna y Rachel se estaban besando, ambas sin blusa y Anna tenía las manos debajo de la falda de Rachel mientras que la rubia intentaba bajarle el pantalón a la pelirroja, ambas chicas miraron al azabache quién se cubrió la boca y corrió hacia los baños donde se destapó la boca

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Nigth grito con todas sus fuerzas, su grito también se oyó por toda la escuela, después del grito Nigth se recargó en la pared asimilando mejor las cosas, Anna y Rachel apenas se conocieron hoy y ya se andaban caldeando, tenía que decirle a Elsa, salió del baño y justo en ese momento Elsa también salió del baño de mujeres- Elsa- El oji verde

- ¿Qué sucede Nigth?- Pregunto la peli blanca

- Pues veras vi a dos personitas besandose y-

- ¿Tu también?- Interrumpió Elsa

- Si, espera, ¿tu viste?-

- Si, es maravilloso- Elsa estaba tan feliz que sólo le faltaba un arco iris sobre ella

- ¿Tu crees?- Dijo Nigth nervioso

- Claro que si, Hiccup y Jack se están besando- Dijo Elsa con corazones en los ojos

- Si claro eh ¿Hiccup y Jack se besaron?- Dijo el azabache

- Si, en el patio- Dijo Elsa saltando de felicidad- ¿Tu de que hablabas?-

- De que ví a Rechel y Anna fajando- Dijo Nigth arrepintiéndose de lo dicho

- ¿¡Qué mi hermana que!?- Grito Elsa- ¿Dónde?- Elsa tomó de los hombros a Nigth y lo estrello contra la pared- Dime ahora mismo- "Que bipolar es", penso en oji verde- Dime antes de que te arruine tu hermoso rostro- Dijo Elsa mostrándole sus uñas a Nigth "No eran tan largas hace rato"

- En el armario del conserje- Dijo Nigth y la chica lo soltó para ir por su hermana- Dijo que mi rostro es hermoso- Nigth se sonrojó y supo que de verdad Elsa le gustaba pues es la primera chica que lo hizo sonrojar- Elsa espera- Nigth tras ella pero Elsa era más veloz y vio a Rachel y a Anna fuera del armario con el pelo revuelto

- Hola Elsa- Anna saludo y la respuesta de su hermana fue una bofetada que la tiro al suelo

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Elsa tomó la pierna de su hermana y se la empezó a llevar arrastrando

* * *

Hiccup y Jack se separaron por falta de aire, ese beso fue muy sorpresivo para ambos

- l-lo siento yo no- Jack empezó a disculparse pero Hiccup lo beso de una forma más apasionada

- Cállate- Dijo Hiccup desoues de terminar el beso- Te ves mejor así- Hiccup volvio a besar al peliblanco y ahora este correspondió, sus labios se movían en un baile seductor, pronto se originó una batalla entre las lenguas de ambos, pero Hiccup se dio por vencido y dejo que Jack explorara libremente su cavidad bucal

- Mhm- Una voz los hizo separarse- Busquen un motel

- Hola Heather- Saludo Jack

- Si van a seguir fajando que no sean en público por favor- Dijo la morena y se fue dejando a los chicos sonrojandos, cuando perdieron de la vista a Heather ambos comenzaron a reir

- Eso fue incómodo- Dijo Hiccup y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Jack

- ¿Somos novios?- Pregunto Jack

- Creo que si- Jack sonrió y tomo la mano de Hiccup

- Lamento haber dicho eso de ti, Nigth me contó que lo salvaste, eres un heroe- Dijo el peliblanco

- Es que no soportaría ver a mi mejor amigo muerto- Dijo Hiccup

- Eres muy noble, es lo que más me gusta de ti- Jack beso la cabeza de Hiccup

- Tenemos que regresar a clases- Dijo Hiccup

- Pero es quimica- Se quejó Jack

- Yo te ayudo-

- Esta bien vamos- Ambos se levantaron del suelo y fuero directo al laboratorio de química

* * *

-Perate Elsa no me hagas daño sin testigos presentes- Grtio Anna mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por su hermana fuera de la escuela

- ¿Cuantes tengo que decirte que dejes de ser tan zorra con las chicas que acabas de conocer?- Elsa llego a la salida de la escuela- Esta bien que seas lesbiana, lo acepto lo que no me gusta es que te la pases punteando por todos lado- Elsa empujo a Anna fuera de la escuela- Vuelve cuando seas decente- Dijo Elsa y se dirigió al laboratorio de química- Tengo que hablar con Hiccup y Jack, debo sacar fotos y crear un blog y Kyaa todo eso es perfecto

* * *

**Bueno aquí tienen el primer capitulo del día, es un poco corto pero el que sigue no lo será tan malo y además tendremos dos romances nuevos**

**1.- Fairy y Aster(Bunny)**

**2.- Stoik y la maestra Gloria *o* pero será muy poco de ellos**


	6. Maratón 2 de 2

**Bueno segundo capitulo del día **

* * *

Capitulo 6: Laboratorio, musicales y Fairy

Elsa llego al laboratorio donde encontró al profesor de química, quien le dijo que se sentará en un equipo y justo vio el equipo perfecto, en esa mesa estaban Jack, Hiccup, Nigth, Rachel y una chica de pelo café con el fleco de color verde y amarillo, se sentó y Rachel se noto nerviosa

- Tranquila, no te haré daño- Dijo Elsa y el maestro empezó a escribir unas fórmulas en el pizarrón

- Bien resuelvan estas fórmulas en su cuaderno y luego hagan los ejercicios- Dijo el profesor y todos empezaron a trabajar

- Elsa ¿podemos hablar después de clase?- Pregunto Nigth

- Claro- Dijo Elsa

- Hola, lamento no presentarme antes- Empezó aquella chica de ojos rosas

- Me llamo Fairy Montgomery- La chica se presentó

- Mucho gusto- Dijo Elsa

**POV Hiccup: **

Ya me aburrí, terminamos todo rápido, yo no tenía idea de que Elsa fuera ten buena en química ella y yo hicimos todo, y Jack tenia razón es pésimo en la materia apenas y logre que no vaciara un químico que haría explotar la mezcla y eso es, ya se que hacer para quitarme el aburrimiento, sin que nadie lo notara tome el químico que Jack tenia y lo vacié en la mezcla

- ¡No!- Grito Elsa, parece que me vio pero aún así lo vacíe todo y sólo todos vimos como la mezcla comenzaba a burbujear y sacaba humo y un poco de espuma azul todos veíamos que pasaba y al final ¡Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! La mezcla exploto y nos mancho a los 6 que estábamos en la mesa, quedamos cubiertos de espuma azul

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- El profesor nos pregunto y todos me señalaron a mi, traidores

- Haddock, estas suspendido 3 clases y ahora vayan a limpiarse- Todos salimos y una vez que salimos todos incluidos Jack me miraban enojados

- ¿Qué?- Pregunte temeroso de esas 5 miradas

- Tu eres un- Elsa empezó a decirme- Genio, eso fue divertido- Me abrazo cariñosamente y claramente vi las miradas asesinas de Jack y Nigth, ok de Jack lo entiendo el es mi novio, pero de Nigth no lo entiendo

- Suelta a mi novio- Dijo Jack después de empujar a Elsa y luego me beso en los labios, mire a todos Fairy estaba impresionada, Elsa me miraba con corazones en los ojos, Nigth sonreía y Rachel por alguna razón sangraba por la nariz, cuando el beso término me alegre de estar manchado de espuma y que nadie viera mi sonrojó

- kya, Kya, kya- Dijeron Elsa, Nigth y Rachel con emoción

- Bueno ya mucho romance, ahora hay que limpiarnos- Dijo Fairy y todos nos fuimos pero ya no vi a Nigth ni Elsa, llegamos al baño y me puse a lavar el pelo

LEMON LEVE:

Estaba echándome agua en el pelo y la cara y de repente sentí una mano en mi trasero, mire hacia atrás y me tope con Jack y una sonrisa pervertida

- No te basta con besarme en público- Le dije coquetamente

- Si, pero también quiero esto- Me volvió a tocar el trasero sólo que ahora con ambas manos, me sentó en el lavabo y nos seguíamos besando, poco después ambos estaban sin camisa y yo le desabrochaba el pantalón a Jack y de repente entro Nigth con una sonrisa

FIN DEL LEMON LEVE:

- Busquen un maldito motel pervertidos- Nos dijo mi amigo y nosotros nos sonrojamos, media hora después estábamos listos fuera del baño y las chicas también iba saliendo del baño ya limpias, maquilladas, peinadas y humectadas, estábamos por irnos cuando la maestra Gloria llego

- Que bueno que los encontré, vengan conmigo- La profesora nos llevo al teatro y dijo que subiéramos al escenario- Verán este año montare una obra de teatro musical y quiero que audiciones, bien ¿Quien canta primero?- ¿Cantar? Yo no hago eso, pero vi que Fairy levantó la mano y se preparo para cantar

Lerelei lerelei  
Oh lerelei  
Lerelei lerelei

Asi que nada es suficiente  
Y que yo soy la que miente  
Y que todo tu me diste  
Que tú siempre me quisiste  
Que tu nunca hiciste nada  
Que soy yo la que te hace sufrir

Y le dices a la gente  
Que me buscas, que me quieres  
Que sin mí de amor te mueres  
Y que sólo son rumores  
Que fue todo un error  
Que por eso ahora estás así

Suplicando que te escuche  
Y diciendo que todo cambió

(Y no, y no, y no, y no ya no)

Pero Creo que es mejor  
Que entiendas de una vez  
Que tú y yo, ya no  
Lo siento, pero todo se acabó  
Tú y yo, ya no  
Ya nada queda entre nosotros dos  
Despídete

(ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Lerelei lerelei  
Oh lerelei  
Lerelei lerelei

Y no creas que fue fácil  
Olvidarme de tus besos  
De tus manos, de lo nuestro  
De este amor que era tan cierto  
Que tan solo en un segundo  
Lo mataste y todo quedó atrás

Y les dices que tú harías  
Cualquier cosa por tenerme  
Por volver el tiempo atrás  
Y que tratara de entenderte  
Pero yo no veo nada  
Nada más que solo hablar y hablar

Y aunque vengas de rodillas  
A decirme que todo cambió

(Ya no, ya no, ya no, ya no)

Solo quiero que lo entiendas  
Y que aceptes de una vez  
Que tú y yo, ya no  
Lo siento, pero todo se acabó  
Tú y yo, ya no  
Ya nada queda entre nosotros dos  
Despídete

(ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Lerelei lerelei  
Oh lerelei  
Lerelei lerelei

(ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Despídete  
Ya nada queda entre nosotros dos

Tú y yo, ya no  
Lo siento, pero todo se acabó  
Tú y yo, ya no  
Ya nada queda entre nosotros dos

Lerelei lerelei  
Oh lerelei  
Lerelei lerelei

Wow que gran voz tiene Fairy y también baila excelente, entonces me decidí

- ¿Quien sigue?- Pregunto la maestra

- Yo- Dijimos Rachel y yo

- Canten en dueto*- Dijo la maestra y asentimos y nos preparamos para cantar

(Hiccup)

Cuando me enamoro me gusta soñar  
Con las serenatas que te llevare  
Bajo tu ventana  
Te canto te regalo sueños  
De felicidad

(Rachel)

Cuando me enamoro puedo imaginar  
Que me mandas besos y cartas me das  
Que las serpentinas y las flores  
Adornaran la feria  
Concientos de colores

Tu que me vuelves rehilete al corazón  
Que dibujas en el cielo un girasol  
Que me dezpierte en la mañana  
Con crayolas pintando el amor

(Hiccup)

Cuando me enamoro quisiera volar  
Con mucho confeti para celebrar  
Que tu estas conmigo ii iio  
A tu lado  
Es vivir por siempre lafelicidad

(Rachel)

Y si estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo  
Que somos dos almas que ha unido el amor  
Y que ya nada podrá separarnos  
Que tengamos una estrella  
Que nos haga simpre amarnos

(Ambos)

Tu que me vuelves rehilete el corazón  
Que dibujas en el cielo  
Un girasol que me despierte en la mañana  
Acuarelas que cambian mi sol  
Tu que jugaste lotería con mi amor  
Que tomaste la luna como rueda de la fortuna  
Cual ninguna  
Con crayolas pintando el amor

Aaaaaaa

Tu que me vuelves rehilete el corazón  
Que dibujas en el cielo  
Un girasol que me despierte en la mañana  
Acuarelas que cambian mi sol  
Tu que jugaste lotería con mi amor  
Que tomaste la luna como rueda de la fortuna  
Cual ninguna  
Con crayolas pintando el amor

Estoy seguro que Jack me matare pero ya que, todo sea por la actuación, es divertido y pues ya vi su mirado y una chica de pelo rojo entro, hay no, aquí va a ver problemas

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**¿Quién es esa chica? Pues sólo les digo que será villana y odiara a Elsa**


	7. Chapter 7

La chica de pelo rojo rizado iba caminando a paso lento y temible hacia el escenario, su mirada fija en Elsa, llevaba puesta una mini falda verde jade, una blusa verde pasto, detrás de ella iban una chica rubia con vestido café y otra morena con un vestido gris

- Hola profesora, vengo a audicionar para la obra- Dijo la pelirroja y subió al escenario

¿Quién le pone límite a deseo?  
Cuando se quiere triunfar  
No importa nada lo que quiero  
Es cantar y bailar

La diferencia está aquí adentro  
En mi circuito mental  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar

Oh, oh, oh, somos el éxito  
Oh, oh, oh, somos magnéticas  
Oh, oh, oh, somos lo máximo  
Como sea, donde sea Voy a llegar

¿Quién le pone límite al deseo, cuando se quiere triunfar?  
No importa nada lo que quiero  
Es cantar y bailar

La diferencia está aquí adentro  
En mi circuito mental  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar

Oh, oh, oh, somos el éxito  
Oh, oh, oh, somos magnéticas  
Oh, oh, oh, somos lo máximo  
Como sea donde sea  
Voy a llegar

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

La pelirroja acabo de cantar, y volvió a mirar de manera enojada a nuestra querida Elsa la cual tuvo un escalofrió por esa mirada asesina

- Cantas muy lindo, me puedes decir tu nombre- Dijo la profesora

- Mereddith Dunbroch- Contesto la pelirroja- Y ellas son Astrid y Heather-

- Bien- La profesora Gloria anoto los nombres- En cuanto acaben las audiciones, te dire si te quedas o no-

- Obvio que me quedare con el papel, yo me quedo con todo lo que quiero- Dijo Mereddith de manera orgullosa y se dirigió a Elsa y le susurro- Yo conozco a las de tu clase, son asquerosas y miserables, y por cierto el yaoi apesta-Dijo Mereddith y se dirigió a un asiento

- Bien, ¿son todos?- Pregunto la maestra

- No, falto yo- Dijo Elsa y subió al escenario

Bebé, ¿no puedes ver?  
Te estoy llamando.  
Un chico como tú debería dar una advertencia.

Es peligroso.  
Estoy cayendo.  
No hay escape.  
No puedo esperar.  
Necesito un toque.  
Bebé, dámelo.

Eres peligroso.  
Me encanta.  
Demasiado arriba, no puedo bajar.  
Pierdo la cabeza...  
Dando vueltas.

¿Ahora me sientes?

Con el gusto de tus labios estoy de un paseo.  
Eres tóxico, yo me estoy desplomando.  
Es como probar veneno del paraíso.

Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Y amo lo que haces.  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?

Está haciéndose tarde  
para abandonarte.  
Tomé un trago  
de la taza de mi diablo.  
Lentamente,  
se está apoderando de mí.

Demasiado arriba,  
no puedo bajar.  
Está en el aire y en todos lados.  
¿Puedes sentirme?

Con el gusto de tus labios  
estoy de paseo.  
Eres tóxico,  
yo me estoy desplomando.  
Es como probar  
veneno del paraíso.

Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
Y amo lo que haces.  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?

Con el gusto de tus labios estoy de paseo.  
Eres tóxico,  
yo me estoy desplomando.  
Es como probar  
veneno del paraíso.

Soy adicta a ti  
¿No sabes que eres tóxico?

Con el gusto de tus labios  
estoy de paseo.  
Eres tóxico,  
yo me estoy desplomando.  
Es como probar veneno del paraíso.  
Soy adicta a ti ¿  
No sabes que eres tóxico?

Intoxícame ahora.  
Con tu amor, ahora.  
Creo que estoy lista ahora.  
Creo que estoy lista ahora.  
Intoxícame ahora.  
Con tu amor ahora.  
Creo que estoy lista ahora.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no solo por la voz sino que por los sensuales movimientos que hizo durante el performance, todos la miraron y la mirada de Nigth en especial era la mas impresionada de todas

- Un bote para la baba- Murmuro Rachel y Nigth le iba a contestar, pero sintió algo en su entrepierna y coloco su mochila en ella y se sonrojo, ¡Ya van 2 veces que se sonroja! Bueno 3 contando la de hace rato.

FLASHBACK:

_Nigth y Elsa caminaban a los baños pero el azabache acorralo a la pelibalnca_

_- ¿Ni-nigth?- Pregunto la chica_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Nigth_

_- ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Elsa_

_- Tu haz sido la única chica que me a hecho sonrojar y eso no me gusta- Entonces el azabache fue interrumpido por los labios de Elsa_

_- 2 veces querido- Dijo Elsa dejando a Nigth con un sonrojo y una sonrisa boba en la cara_

FIN FLASHBACK

- Pasa tu querido- La maestra señalo a Nigth quien aumento su sonrojo

- Eh y-yo no canto- Contesto el azabache

- Claro que lo hace- Dijo Rachel

- Púdrete perra- Nigth le susurro a Rachel- Pero no cantare solo- Todos lo miraron confundidos y de repente tomo a Jack y lo subió al escenario

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto

- Te sabes "The boys are back"

- Eh si-

- Bien- Dijo Nigth antes de que comenzaran a cantar

Ambos  
Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All  
Began.

Jack  
We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!

Nigth  
You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!

Jack  
This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every  
Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.  
Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think Its Time  
To Show How To Be A Superhero!  
This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Here To Change The World!  
To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl!  
No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules!  
The Boys Are Back!  
No Need To Worry, Cause

The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Look Out Now!  
The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again  
And We Make It Look Good!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin'  
Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You  
Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

Hiccup y Elsa babeaban literalmente, esos 2 eran perfectos al cantar y bailar

- chicos dejen de ser tan obvios- Hablo Rachel pero ni siquiera le hicieron caso- Torpes

- Bien chicos mañana publicare quienes tienen los papeles- Dijo la profesora y se fue

* * *

Elsa iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y de repente alguien la acorralo en el pasillo, pensó que era Nigth de nuevo, pero tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Mereddith

- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto la peliblanca molesta

- Escúchame estúpida, esta es mi escuela, por lo tanto estas bajo mis reglas, y ni se te ocurra divulgar esa porquería de yaoi, porque puede que el director lo acepte, pero yo no, debes saber que yo no me ando con juegos, Astrid las tijeras- La rubia le entrego el utensilio a Mereddith y esta le corto un mechón de pelo a Elsa- Gracias por tu aportación- Dicho eso ella y las otras 2 se fueron

* * *

**¿Quién más odio a Elsa? Bueno aquí un capitulo más de esta historia.**

**Canciones usadas:**

**1.- Destinada a brillar- Violetta (no encontré ninguna otra canción tan vacia como esa)**

**2.- Toxic- Britney Spears (traducida)**

**3.- The boys are back- Zac Efron y Corbin Blue****4.- Tu y yo- Maite Perroni**

**5.- Cuando me enamoro- Eleazar Gomez y Danna Paola**

**6.- Libre soy- Carmen Sarahí**

**7.- Lo que ves es lo que soy- Mane de la Parra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh aquí otro capitulo más y tendrá Lemon **

* * *

Elsa se quedo ahí parada sosteniendo se el cabello, unas lágrimas le salieron por los ojos, intento calmarse y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, ¡vaya primer día!*, camino hasta encontrarse con Nigth quien la miro preocupado

- Elsa ¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto el azabache

- Me-Mereddith me cortó un mechón de pelo- Dijo Elsa y abrazo a Nigth para llorar

- Tranquila- Nigth comenzó a acariciar la nuca de Elsa tiernamente- No llores, vamos con los demás- Ambos caminaron al patio y en ningún momento Elsa dejo de abrazar a Nigth, ella estaba dejo llorar y pudo calmarse al oler el olor natural de Nigth, su olor a pino invadió la nariz de la peli blanca haciéndola calmarse, sin pensarlo ya habían llegado con los demás*

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Rachel

- La bienvenida de Mereddith- Contesto Nigth

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la oji azul

- Mereddith le hace eso a todas las chicas- Dijo Fairy

- Es la canciller de la escuela- Dijo Jack y todos rieron y a Elsa se le ocurrió algo

Mereddith Devil Mereddith Devil

es todo un espanto

Mereddith Devil

la dama araña bien podria ser

y digo Mereddith Devil

La ves venir

y crees que es

el diablo

pero al final

tendras que admitir

que en gran error estas

pues ya de cerca ves

que Mereddith es mucho

peor que satanas

humana no es

no se que sera

igual que dos bestias

se debe enjaular

el mundo fuera mucho

mas feliz sin esa

Mereddith Devil

Mereddith Devil Mereddith Devil

es todo un espanto

Mereddith Devil

la dama araña bien podria ser

y digo Mereddith Devil

Todos rieron ante esa versión de la canción

- Que ocurrente que sos maja- Una voz se escucho tras ellos y miraron para ver de quien trataba

- Hola Aster- Saludo Fairy sonrojada

- Veo que "rulos" te a dado su bienvenida- Dijo el peligris viendo a Elsa

- Debemos hacer algo, ella se esta saliendo de control- Dijo Hiccup

- Bien, ¿pero cómo?- Pregunto Elsa

- Puede ser- Comenzó Nigth- Robarle el papel de la obra- Acabo de hablar y todos sonrieron

- ¿Quien lo hará?- Pregunto Elsa y todos la miraron- Oh eso si que no, yo no lo voy a hacer-

- Oh claro que lo haras- Dijo Rachel- Tu te quedarás con ese papel para darle su merecido a Mereddith

- Lo haré- Dijo Elsa y todos le celebraron- Pero con una condición-

- ¿Cuál?- Todos preguntaron

- Que ustedes también estén en la obra, no actuare sola- Dijo la chica

* * *

Ya todos se dirigían a su casa y Jack e Hiccup se dirigían a la casa del último pues harían tarea de química, una vez que llegaron a casa de Hiccup hicieron la tarea y luego Hiccup comenzó a hacer unas hamburguesas sencillas, mientras el chico hacia las hamburguesas Jack observaba con deseo a Hiccup y se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda

-Jack... ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Hiccup

-Silencio mi querido –Dijo mientras una de sus manos exploraba el cuerpo de Hipo, amaba al castaño, lo deseaba y quería hacerlo suyo.

-Jack…-Cuando sintió la mano del peliblanco, se sonrojo al extremo y no pudo evitar dejar salir uno que otro gemido.

Jack volteo a Hiccup y tomo el mentón del menor y le dio un beso, mientras su mano bajaba hasta la parte del castaño; al instante Hipo se aferro al ojiazul y no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Con mucho cuidado Jack saco el miembro de Hipo y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente; el castaño sonrojado, se cubrió la boca ahogando sus gemidos,

- No calles querido

- Ja...Jack, si lo vas a hacer hazlo de una vez- Hipo mandó al demonio sus problemas y Jack capto la idea y se agacho para engullir el miembro del menor, Hiccup no paraba de gemir, el castaño tomó la cabeza de Jack y el mismo movió sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad- Ja...Jack me me vengo- Hipo apenas y podía hablar por el placer y cuando menos lo esperaba se vino en la boca del pálido, quien se tomo todo sonriendo

- Hora de regresar el favor- Hipo entendió y bajo el pantalón de Jack junto a la ropa interior para empezar a lamer desde la base hasta la punta del erecto miembro de Jack- Si que lo sabes hacer bien- Jack hecho la cabeza para atrás por el placer que el castaño-pelirrojo le estaba dando, pero Jack detuvo a Hiccup

- ¿Qué paso? ¿No te gusto?- Hiccup pregunto

- Al contrario mi pequeño, sólo que no quiero correrme aquí- Jack beso la boca de Hiccup- Sino que aquí- Jack metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Jack

- ¡Ahhh!- Hipo grito del dolor repentino

- ¿Estas bien?- Jack se preocupo

- Se me pasara, tu continua- Jack llevo a Hiccup al sillón y Jack prosiguió metiendo y sacando su dedo con rapidez, luego metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijera- Mmmmmm Jack- Hiccup apenas y podía hablar debido a los gemidos que aumentaron cuando sintió el tercer dedo dentro de su entrada entrando y saliendo a una velocidad constante- Ya me harte Jack metémela ¡Ahora mismo!- Jack le daba fuertes embestidas a Hiccup el cual no paraba ahora de gritar- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Más Rapido!- El menor exigió

- Es todo lo que puedo- Jack estaba empapado en sudor mientras intentaba aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas

- Nigth lo haría mejor que tu- Hipo dijo

- Muy bien, pequeño prepárate par ser partido en 2- De una manera extraña Jack sacó fuerzas para embestir más rápido y fuerte a Hipo quien no paraba de gritar

- ¡Jack!- El peli blanco tomó el miembro del oji verde y lo masturbaba al ritmo de las embestidas- ¡Me vengo!- Dicho y hecho el menor eyaculo en la mano de Jack y luego este dio un par de embestidas más y Jack término dentro de Hipo- Eso fue fantástico- Jack beso a Hipo

- ¿¡Que mierda sucede aquí!?- Un grito los asusto

- ¿Pa-papá?- Dijo Hiccup nervioso

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**¿Les gustó el Lemon? Pues ya apareció Bunnymund y muy pronto comenzara el romance**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Si se dan cuenta en el primer día de Elsa, ella junto a una pareja, beso a un chico vi a su hermana andar de puta, audiciono para una obra y le cortaron el pelo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada este capitulo tendrá muchas sorpresas, como la madre de Hiccup y un chico nuevo**

* * *

Ambos chicos veían con miedo al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, los mira furioso, claramente Jack noto la mirada asesina que se dirigía a el

- ¿Pa-papá?- Pregunto Hiccup alarmado

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Stoick grito

- Señor eh yo- Jack intento defenderse pero un golpe de Stoick lo lanzo directo al piso

- ¡Papá!- Grito Hiccup

- Silencio, eres una decepción, primero tu madre y ahora tu, eres una porquería- Stoick miro como su hijo lloraba- Vístanse y cuando regrese no los quiero ver mi casa, Hiccup, no eres un hombre, no eres mi hijo- Dicho eso el hombre salió de la casa dejando a Jack sangrando por el labio y a Hiccup llorando

- Tranquilo- Susurro Jack abrazando al castaño

- Vámonos, iremos con mi madre- El castaño se empezó a vestir igual que Jack una vez listos salieron para dirigirse a casa de la madre de Hiccup

* * *

- ¡Ya llegue!- Grito Elsa entrando a su casa pero no obtuvo respuesta así que supuso que sus padres seguían trabajando y su hermana no a llegado de la escuela, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un bote de helado de galleta Oreo, tomo una cuchara y crema batida, de dirigió a la sala y se acostó en un sillón a ver tv, echaba la crema batida en su boca y luego comía helado, luego empezó como el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar

_- Bueno- Contesto_

_- Hola "Elsi"- La chica escupió la crema batida y el helado, sólo había alguien que le decía así _

_- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- Pregunto Elsa_

_- Sólo llame para decirte que pronto te visitare, así que adiós "Elsi"- _

La otra persona corto la llamada dejando a la chica alterada y algo asustada, ¿Cómo es que ese idiota consiguió su número? Ella lo dejo cuando se fueron de Arrendelle, y ahora... El regresaría hasta aquí

- No el no puede regresar- Dijo Elsa y decidió esperar a su hermana para hablar sobre ese tema

* * *

Jack e Hiccup iban caminando por la calle, el castaño llevaba una maleta de ruedas y estaba cabizbajo, su novio Jack iba mirándolo se sentía culpable, el fue quien empezó con todo eso, si no lo hubiera hecho, el estaría feliz en su casa y no sufriendo como ahora

- Lo siento- Dijo Jack muy bajo

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Hiccup deteniéndose en seco

- Lo siento- Dijo un poco más fuerte- Fue mi culpa yo no quería que tu padre hiciera es- Jack comenzó a llorar- Si no te hubiera hecho hacer eso tu estarías ahí-

- Jack, no es tu culpa, yo te amo y no fue tu culpa entiéndelo- Hiccup beso a Jack- Ahora vamos a casa de mi madre, pero sólo quiero decirte que es lesbiana y vive con otra mujer

- No hay problema- Jack e Hiccup se fueron agarrados de la mano hasta que llegaron a una casa grande de color marrón

- Bien aquí estamos- Dijo Hiccup y toco el timbre y una mujer abrió la puerta

- ¡Hijo!- La mujer abrazo al castaño con cariño- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y quien es el?-

- El es mi novio Jack- Dijo Hiccup

- Mucho gusto- Dijo Jack

- Igual cariño, pero no me haz dicho que haces aquí- Pregunto la mujer

- Mi padre nos vio y me corrió de su casa- La mujer de repente cambió a una cara enojada

- Pasen- La mujer entro seguida por los chicos- ¡Elinor!- Grito y otra mujer bajo

- Hola Hiccup- Saludo la otra mujer- ¿Y tu eres?

- Jack Overland, soy novio de Hiccup- Contesto Jack muy amable

- Mucho gusto hijo, le hablare a mi hija- Elinor se dirigió al origen de las escaleras- ¡Méri!

- ¡Ya voy mamá!- A Jack se le heló la sangre al escuchar esa voz femenina desde arriba

- Hiccup, ¿eres hermanastro de?- Jack estaba susurrando y una chica llego bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué sucede ma'?- La chica miro impresionada a los chicos- Hola-

- De Mereddith- Jack término la pregunta

- Sip-

* * *

Nigth llego a su casa feliz, ignoro a sus padres para subir a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar

_Elsa es tan linda, es muy divertida, me gusta tanto, mañana le dire que sea mi novia _

_Los pensamientos seguían y seguían hasta que cayo la noche y una llamada llego_

_- Hola- Dijo el chico feliz_

_- Hola hermanito- Saludo otro chico_

_- Toby- Dijo Nigth emocionado- ¿Cómo estas?-_

_- Bien- Dijo el otro chico_

_- ¿Cómo te trata Hawai?- Pregunto el azabache_

_- Bien, de hecho iré a visitarlos junto a mi novia- _

_- Pues aquí te esperaremos, yo igual tengo novia o la tendré-_

_- Bueno tengo que colgar-_

Nigth estaba más que feliz, primero conoció o a la chica de sus sueños y ahora su hermano mayor vendrá de visita, ese sí que fue un gran día, se puso tan feliz que empezó a cantar

Tengo que ro-o-ock y ro-o-oll (sí, sí)

Voy a hacer lo que desatares contro-o-l (sí, sí)

Ven y baaaaaila con mi flo-o-ow (sí, sí)

Porque tengo

Lo que me dieron

¿No sabe

Tengo que el rock and roll

Oh!

Cuando estoy caminando por la calle

Es como un espectáculo

Tengo que el rock and roll (sí)

Tengo que el rock and roll

Te veo mirándome donde quiera que vaya

Tengo que el rock and roll

Tengo que el rock and roll

Se trata de un nuevo nivel de atención (la atención)

Hey girl ¿mencioné (mencionar)

Tengo que ro-o-ock y ro-o-oll (sí, sí)

Voy a hacer lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (sí, sí)

Ven y baaaaaila con mi flo-o-ow (sí, sí)

Porque tengo

Lo que me dieron

¿No sabe

Tengo que el rock and roll

Tengo que ro-o-ock y ro-o-oll (sí, sí)

Voy a hacer lo-o-ose contro-o-ol (sí, sí)

Ven y baaaaaila con mi flo-o-ow (sí, sí)

Porque tengo

Lo que me dieron

¿No sabe

Tengo que el rock and roll

- Ya lo llamo Toby- Dijo su madre

- Eso explica el porque canto- Dijo su padre, pues cada que Nigth estaba feliz cantaba

* * *

**¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¿Qué tal que Nigth tiene un hermano? ¿Quien llamo a Elsa? ¿Hiccup y Mereddith hermanastros? ¿Dónde esta la cueva de las orquídeas susurrantes?**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa llego nerviosa a la escuela, seguia pensando en la llamada del día anterior, apenas y durmió, pero debía disimular que nada paso para que nadie sospeche de nada, llego a la escuela y vio a un montón de alumnos amontonados en una pared

- ¡Largo!- Un grito llamo la atención de los alumnos y se hicieron a un lado al ver que se trataba de Mereddith junto a sus "gatas amaestradas", la pelirroja camino a paso lento, llego a la pared y tras unos segundos- ¿¡Qué!?- Todos incluyendo a Astrid y Heather se alejaron lo más que pudieron, Elsa vio como la cara de Mereddith estaba tan roja como su cabello, poco a poco Mereddith volteo a ver a Elsa y luego se le acerco- Lo lograste-

- ¿Qué?- Elsa pregunto extrañada y temerosa

- Lo lograste, te quedaste con el protagónico, yo sere tu suplente- Dijo. Mereddith- Felicidades- Dijo y se fue junto a su séquito, Elsa sólo se quedo parada ahí

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Hiccup quien llego junto a Elsa

- Tengo el papel protagónico- Dijo la peliblanca

- Genial, ahora veamos quien más está en la obra- Hiccup tomó la mano de Elsa y la llevo a donde tenían los nombres de los actores

_Fairy... Anne_

_Aster... Carl_

_Jack... Steven_

_Hiccup... Spencer_

_Heather... Connie_

_Astrid... Alice_

_Tiana*... July_

_Rachel... Cher_

_Nigth... Logan_

_Mereddith.. Elisa (suplente)_

_Elsa... Elisa_

_Actores favor de presentarse en el teatro a la primera hora _

_Atte. Profesora Gloria_

Hiccup acabo de leer los nombres y sonrió al ver que el se quedo con un papel igual que su novio

- Vamos rápido al teatro- El castaño tomó la mano de la oji azul para llevarla al teatro donde ya estaban todos reunidos

- Que bueno que llegaron, bien siéntense- Dijo la maestra- El resumen de la obra es que Elisa, Cher y Spencer, son las mejores amigas que-

- ¿Amigas?- Pregunto Hiccup

- Oh si no lo dije, pero Hiccup tu interpretaras a una mujer, porque no hubo suficientes audiciones- Dijo la profesora- Bien, pues sigo, ellas quieren ser unas famosas actrices y se esforzaran en lograrlo, en el camino ellas conocerán a más chicos que se unirán a su búsqueda de fama, pero habrá alguien llamada July, que hará todo lo posible para que no lo hagan- La maestra Gloria término de hablar- ¿Qué les parece?-

- Es excelente- Dijo Elsa y todos la secundaron

- Bien empezaremos los ensayos terminando las clases ahora vayan a sus clases-

* * *

Todos se encontraban en clase de Literatura, la cual aburría a todos los chicos, algunos se quedaron dormidos como Aster, otros jugaban "Candy Crush" como Fairy, otros estaban a punto de tener sexo como Hiccup y Jack, otros grababan y tomaban fotos de la pareja como Rachel, Elsa y Nigth y otra planeaba una venganza como Mereddith, ella estaba furiosa por que la chica que le robó el papel, nadie hacia eso sin salir ileso, oh esa Elsa estaba en apunto de recibir una cruel venganza, ¿pero como? Eso era lo único que le faltaba por descubrir y justo la directora entro

- Jóvenes les tengo buenas noticias- Empezó a decir la mujer- Mañana se podrán postular para presidente de la sociedad de alumnos- ¡Bingo! Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para Mereddith quien miro a Elsa con enojo

- Despídete- Susurro

* * *

Elsa y los demás estaban en el patio de la escuela discutiendo sobre lo del presidente de la sociedad

- Entonces, ¿lo harás?- Pregunto Rachel con súplica

- No claro que no- Contesto Elsa

- Pero si Mereddith se vuelve presidenta nos destruirá la vida- Hablo Fairy

- Pero yo no quiero ser presidenta de nada- Elsa dijo enojada

- Bien en ese caso si tu te postulas yo- Jack empezó a decir y lo ultimo lo susurro en el oído de la peli blanca

- Hecho- Elsa dijo y estrechó su mano con la de Jack- Ahora ¿Donde me registro?-

- No es necesario ya que yo ganare- Todos viron como es que Merredith y su séquito estaban tras ellos

- Oh no lo creo Elsa es mil veces mejor que tu- Dijo Nigth

- Tu sólo lo dices porque te gusta- Dijo la pelirroja riendo

- No Mereddith, Nigth tiene razón yo soy mejor que tu y la verdad es que tu eres malvada y no dejare que la escuela esté a tu merced- Dijo la peliblanca

- Si mala, no haz visto nada- Mereddith se empezó a acercar lentamente a los demás

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

hago lo que es mi parecer

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

si el destino voy a obedecer

¿cuan ma ma ma la puedo ser?

hago lo que es natural hacer

¿cuan m lo puedo ser?

¿que tanto mal puedo yo hacer?

es ley de naturaleza

y es muy buena información?

sobreviven los mas altos (solo los mas altos)

así que aprendan la lección

pues siempre el ganador lucha sin piedad con garra y agresión

y aquel que no lo hace y aquel que no lo hace será de algún otro

co co co colación (ñom ñom ñom ñom ñom)

solo digo

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

hago lo que es mi parecer

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

si las fujoshis van a desaparecer

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

hago el bien y nada mas

¿cuan m lo puedo ser?

¿que tanto mal puedo yo hacer?

Una presidenta (una presidenta)

En la que pueden confiar

y es que los que tienen dinero

este mundo siempre harán girar

si mi campaña agrandifico y mi popularidad amplifico y votos por mail envío (trampa, trampa, trampa)

que lo suyo lo cuiden los de allá?

y yo cuidare lo mio mio mio mio

crecerá conmigo?

griten todos!

El yaoi apesta (el yaoi apesta)

Y el yuri igual (el yuri igual)

Tus quejas no me importan esto ya no parará nunca jamas (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)

¿y que tan mala podría yo ser?

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

si la escuela a de crecer

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

si soy tan tierna lo pueden ver

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

y con amor los tratare

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

¿que tan malo puedo yo ser , a ver?

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

si los estudiantes van votando

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

Y mi popularidad va aumentando

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

Con publicidad engañando

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

Y séquitos refutando

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

¿que importa la desaparición del yaoi?

¿cuan m la puedo ser?

sy provecho estoy sacando

¿Y que?

¿que tanto mal puedo yo hacer?

- Créanme esto es el principio- Dijo Mereddith al terminar su malévolo número musical- En cuanto sea presidenta, la sección yaoi se va de esta escuela- Dicho eso la pelirroja se fue

- De mi cuenta corre que esa "pelos de zanahoria" va a quedar en ridículo por todo esto que me hizo- Dijo Elsa furiosa

* * *

La oji azul camino hasta su casa furiosa, tendría que lidiar con Mereddith y sus estúpidos planes de destruir el yaoi en la escuela. ¡Nada lo puede empeorar! ¿O si lo haría? Al momento de entrar a su casa tuvo ganas de escapar, al ver esa cabellera roja y esa sonrisa fanfarrona estuvo a punto de caer inconciente

- Hola "Elsi"- Salido el chico, la chica miro a su hermana menor quien solo la miro

- Elsa no seas grosera saluda- Su madre regaño

- Eh hola Hans- Elsa saludo obligada

- ¿Cómo has estado? No me haz hablado desde que te fuiste de Arrendelle- "Si que lo hicimos idiota, tu me llamaste" Pensó Elsa

- Eh estado algo ocupada- Contesto hipócritamente

- Y bien Hans- Empezó Anna- ¿Porque viniste? Quiero decir el cumpleaños de Elsa es en 3 meses- Acabo

- Pues e obtenido una beca en la escuela principal de Berck y vine a estudiar- Al oír eso ambas hermanas quedaron boquiabiertas, la pero persona del mundo estaría cerca de ellas

- Que bien- Dijo Elsa "¡Puta madre!"

* * *

Nigth llego a su casa ya cansado por lo de Mereddith, abrió su puerta y de repente sonrió a más no poder, al ver esa cabellera azul su humor mejoro

- Hola hermanito- Saludo el chico

- ¡Toby!*- Nigth corrió y abrazo a su hermano y ambos cayeron al suelo y una risa femenina le llamo la atención al azabache

- Ella es Violet, mi novia- Dijo Toby poniéndose de pie

- Mucho gusto soy Nigth- Se presentó el oji verde

- Yo soy Violet Parr- La chica se presentó y Nigth volteo a ver a su hermano

- Quiero platicar tanto con ustedes pero debo irme a bañar para una cita- Dijo el azabache

- ¿Tienes novia?- Pregunto el peli azul

- Para eso voy- Dijo Nigth y subía a bañarse

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo lo de hoy, no tuve mucha creatividad porque no tengo inspiración de hecho este capitulo lo escribí y borre varias veces**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- Toby es Stitch**

**Canción usada:**

**¿Cuán malo puedo ser?- El lorax, sólo que modificada **


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme en sus reviews, en este capitulo se abordará el Nigtelsa y el Annchel, el próximo será completamente Frostcup además de que ya empezaremos con la obra de teatro y los pequeños problemas que finalizarán la temporada aproximadamente en el capitulo 19 o 20 así que estamos en los últimos capítulos, bueno disfruten**

* * *

Elsa y Anna se habían quedado encerradas en su cuarto con la excusa del "Día yaoi", ambas se notaban nerviosas por la llegada de Hans y lo peor de todo es que se quedaría en su casa hasta que el encuentre un lugar donde vivir

- Espero y se vaya pronto- Dijo Anna

- ¿Bromeas? Es Hans de quien hablamos, es mas que obvió que no se irá, se quedará para torturarnos- Dijo Elsa tirandose a su cama- No puede empeorar- Dijo con su cara contra la almohada y su madre grito

- ¡Elsa te buscan!-

- ¿Quien será?- Ambas bajaron para toparse con Nigth en la sala, muy elegante, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, playera blanca que hacia resaltar sus músculos y una chamarra de cuero negro, Elsa casi cae inconsciente al ver esa maravillosa vista

- Se discreta- Susurro Anna, la peli blanca se calmó y camino hacia el

- Hola Nigth- Elsa se acercó- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- La oji azul pregunto

- Si cuñado dime, ¿Cómo llegaste?- Dijo Anna recibiendo un codazo en el estómago que la hizo caer por culpa de Elsa

- Pues entre Rachel y yo tocamos puerta por puerta-

- ¿Rachel vino?- Dijo Anna parándose rapidamente

- Si sólo que fue a su baño-

- Espera- Empezó Elsa- ¿Tocaron puerta por puerta?-

- Si larga historia- Dijo Rachel llegando a la sala- Hola Anna- Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa y sonrojada

- ¿Qué hay rubia?- Contesto Anna y fue a la cocina con Rachel

- Bien, Elsa- Empezó a decir Nigth- Vine para preguntar si, ¿quieres ir al cine?- A Elsa le brillaron los ojos al oír esas palabras

- S-si- Dijo la oji azul feliz

- Bien pues vamos, solo dile a tus padres- Dijo el azabache

- Claro, sólo iré por mi suéter y mi bolsa

* * *

- ¿Iras de chaperona?- Pregunto Anna comiendo una manzana

- No de hecho quería hablar contigo- Dijo Rachel sonrojada

- ¿De qué?- La pelinaranja se sentó en la barra

- Lo que paso en el armario del conserje- Dijo la rubia nerviosa y sonrojada más que antes

- Bien, pues no lo sé a mi me gusto- Anna seguía comiendo manzana

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Rachel soltó de repente y la pelinaranja casi de atraganta con la manzana haciendo que la rubia se asustará y fuera a verla para ver si estaba bien y cuando llego quedaron demasiado cerca

- Si- Hablo Anna y beso a Rachel

* * *

Nigth y Elsa iban caminando por la calle

- ¿Qué película quieres ver?- Pregunto la peliblanca

- La que tu quieras- Dijo el azabache

- No creo que quieras ver esa película- Dijo Elsa

- ¿Romántica?- Pregunto Nigth

- Terror- Contesto la oji azul

- Me gustan esas- "Mierda, mierda, mierda, me aterran esas películas" Pensó Nigth y se mordió la lengua al decir esas palabras

- Que bien, al fin veré "Infection"- Elsa saltaba de la felicidad

- Si genial- "Y lo peor es que dicen que es la película más aterradora del año" el peli negro casi cae inconsciente al oír el nombre de la película, ambos estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron que Hans los seguía de lejos

- Elsa es mía- Hans dijo y siguió caminando para ver a donde se iban, pronto llegaron al cine y Nigth se dirigió a la taquilla

- M-me da 2 entradas para "Infection"- Nigth pidió las entradas

- Claro Nigth- Dijo una chica peli azul

- ¿Eh? Oh hola Stormfly- El azabache saludo al reconocer a su prima en la taquilla

- ¿Vienes con Hiccup o con Rachel?- Pregunto la de la taquilla

- Con otra amiga-

- Pillín- Stormfly entrego los boletos y Nigth fue con Elsa quien ya había comprado las palomitas y refrescos

-¿Listo?- Pregunto la chica

- Hola Elsi- La chica volteo y se topó con Hans con mirada enojada

- ¿Qué quieres Hans?- Pregunto la albina enojada

- ¿Quien es el?- Pregunto Nigth

- Nigth espera- Elsa se acercó a Hans- Escúchame Hans, te tengo que soportar en mi propia casa, ¿y ahora en mis citas? Vete de aquí- Elsa comenzó a caminar de regreso con Nigth, pero el pelirrojo la tomó del bazo- Suéltame

- Tu vienes conmigo- Dijo Hans

- Dijo que la sueltes- "Super Nigth" al rescate

- ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme eso?- Pregunto Hans

- El es mi novio- Elsa dijo y beso a Nigth, pero el pelirrojo agarro a la peliblanca, la sacó del camino y golpeo al azabache en la cara

- No debiste hacer eso- Nigth golpeo a Hans de vuelta y pronto ambos iniciaron una pelea

- ¡Basta!- Elsa intentó separarlos- ¡Ayúdenme!- La peliblanca grito y Stormfly llego corriendo con los guardias de seguridad

- Ustedes dos largo- Dijo un guardia y separo a Nigth y a Hans y los sacó del cine, Elsa sólo camino detrás de ellos muy enojada, una vez fuera Nigth no podia mirar a la peliblanca y autoproclamada novia

- Escúchame Hans- Elsa se acercó al pelirrojo- Tu has sido el peor error en mi vida y si vinsiste a aqui para hacer guerra, pues guerra es lo que tendrás- Elsa se fue no sin antes llevarse a Nigth

- Bien Elsa, esto es guerra- Hans susurro y se fue

* * *

Hiccup estaba fuera de casa de su madre donde ya vivia, no entraba sólo veía la puerta, se notaba nervioso

- Vamos abre- Dijo Jack que estaba junto a el castaño

- Tengo miedo- Contesto Hiccup

- No tienes porque, entraremos, no diremos nada sobre Mereddith, cenaremos juntos y eso lo verán los lectores de este fic, en el próximo capitulo*-Dijo Jack

* * *

- Lamento lo de Hans- Dijo Elsa apenada en un parque

- No importa, no se que haya pasa entre ustedes dos pero si no lo quieres decir por mi está bien, en cuanto si seamos novios, por mi está bien- Dijo Nigth tomando las manos de Elsa

- Gracias- La peliblanca abrazo al azabache

(Nigth)

A la vuelta de este corazón

viajo en un atajo hacia el amor

sin escalas y directo a ti

(Elsa)

El destino propicio el amor

ame como en otra dimensión

de tu boca loca me volví

Una tormenta provocaste

dentro de mis ojos

cuando te vieron frente a mi

(Nigth)

Déjame robar tu corazón

(Elsa)

yo te regalo el mío

Préstale tus alas al amor

(Ambos)

para volar conmigo

Dame una mañana

cada día de la semana

en donde siempre

despertemos tu y yo

(Elsa)

Fuiste abriendo espacios de color

dibujaste un mundo en mi interior

diferente a todo lo que vi

Una tormenta provocaste

dentro de mis ojos

cuando te vieron frente a mi

(Nigth)

Déjame robar tu corazón

(Elsa)

yo te regalo el mío

Préstale tus alas al amor

(Ambos)

para volar conmigo

Llévame en tu vida

haz espacio en tu sonrisa

donde siempre existiremos tu y yo

Mi Corazón es Tuyo

porque ya somos tu y yo

Y desde ahora es tuyo

porque ya somos

(Nigth)

Déjame robar tu corazón

(Elsa)

yo te regalo el mío

Préstale tus alas al amor

(Ambos)

para volar conmigo

Déjame robar tu corazón

Préstale tus alas al amor

para volar conmigo

Llévame en tu vida

haz espacio en tu sonrisa

donde existiremos solos tu y yo

En donde siempre despertemos tu y yo

Donde solo tu tendrás mi corazón

Elsa beso a Nigth con dulzura, con ese amor que acababa de nacer entre ellos dos, y nada podrá destruirlo

* * *

**Waaaaaa últimos capítulos, no se vale esto si que pasa rápido, la verdad me siento en telenovela con esto de los últimos capítulos, pues bueno ya se nos va este fic, pero promete que habrá mucho Lemon yaoi :3, nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo y paciencia, muchas tenkius.**

**canción usada:**

**Mi corazón es tuyo- Kaay y Alex**

**Aclaración: **

**Próximo capitulo cena de Hiccup y Jack con Elinor y Valka**


End file.
